1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices for developing and conditioning various parts of the body and, more particularly, for developing neck muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many exercising devices have been developed for improving muscular strength and endurance of various parts of the body. Those that have been developed for exercising the muscles of the neck typically incorporate cumbersome and uncomfortable head-engaging harnesses to which a force resister, such as a weight, is applied. Many of these are portions of complex and costly "universal" exercising machines which are not suitable for home use.